


Until Now

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're born.  You live.  You meet people.  You fall in love.  You have adventures.  You die.  At least that's what happens in a normal life.  If Rumpelstiltskin had never sought revenge, Killian's life would have been exactly that.  Instead, layer after layer was piled upon him, burying the man who's life had been derailed, until now.  After 300 years, Captain Hook is decommissioned and Killian Jones regains his place at the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Until Now  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 19  
> Author: Roguie et al.  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Characters: Killian/Emma  
> Rating: Strong T, low M.  
> Words: 2300  
> Spoilers: Up to and including all events of S3  
> Summary: You're born. You live. You meet people. You fall in love. You have adventures. You die. At least that's what happens in a normal life. If Rumpelstiltskin had never sought revenge, Killian's life would have been exactly that. Instead, layer after layer was piled upon him, burying the man who's life had been derailed, until now. After 300 years, Captain Hook is decommissioned and Killian Jones regains his place at the wheel.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine... if it were I'd have long been fired for what I do to the characters of a family show.   
> A/N: This went a little different than what I was going for; it seems that whenever I get a hold of Killian and Emma they end up wanting to touch, so I wasn't going to argue when they demanded a bed. ;) Again, sorry it's not once a day anymore, but I seem to be hitting every other day; it's still a fuck tonne of stories! LOL!

~~~?~~~

It was a trip he took most every night long after his Swan lay asleep between their sheets, sated and satisfied through long hours of loving. It was only after her soft breath turned even, her chest rose and fell in a static pulse and her eyelids began to flutter with the dreams that danced behind them, that Killian rose from their bed and slipped out of their room unnoticed.

The first few nights he slipped from her side he'd moved with trepidation, waiting for his cooling sheets to wake her, waiting for the slightest sound he made as he crept across the hall to rouse her, expecting the moment that he stepped into her son's room uninvited that some alarm would sound in her heart and she'd meet him gun in hand, ready in a single beat of her heart to throw him from her home and back into the sea of loneliness that he'd sailed for far too many centuries.

He never stayed in the lad's dark room for long. Five minutes some nights, ten, thirty, always less than an hour. The boy never stirred and his mother never arose; the pirate was left alone with his thoughts as he sat on the edge of Henry's bed, listening to his every breath, drinking in his delicate features on the nights the moon was kind enough to fall on the lad's face.

The thought that the people of this world would find discomfort in his nightly visits to Henry's room hadn't crossed his mind. The worst he considered was that they'd think he was there to harm the boy, and yet, his reasoning was the opposite.

As the boy slept, Killian's eyes wandered across his face. If he looked closely enough he could see distinct traces of Milah in his features. The shape of his eyes, the cut of his jaw, just a little bit in his cheekbones if the pirate squinted. The signs of Emma were there too, more visible, more predominant. The genes of his lost love blended and mixed with the those of his current love to form the lively, innocent boy for whom he was quite suddenly partially responsible. Each night he sat by the boy's side to remind himself how lucky he was, how stupidly, undeservedly lucky he'd been that he'd spent exactly the right amount of time in Neverland to come back at exactly the right moment to be sent to kill Cora only to be worth enough to her to be frozen in time on her island and released into exactly the right situation that left him travelling with the Saviour herself on her quest to return home. Each night spent watching the lad sleep reminded him to hold onto both Henry and his mother with every ounce of will he possessed because it will never happen again that every single star and planet in the sky will align to ensure that a woman as brilliant, as devastating, as strong, or as perfect will ever look his way again, see past the incredible amount of cargo he had stored below his decks and see the man he once thought he could be as he sailed aboard the Jewel of the Realm under the command of his beloved brother. Before he'd met Emma, before she and Henry had taken him into their lives, Killian Jones had been buried by the events of a life lived too long; death upon death, hurt upon hurt, abandonment and betrayal layered so thick that even he, himself, had to dig deeply to find even a trace of the man he'd once been proud to be. Sitting there, in the dark of night, watching his boy dream innocent dreams, the layers that smothered him crumbled and lifted away. Piece by piece, Killian Jones was becoming less Captain Hook and more the man Liam was proud to call brother, more the man Milah was proud to call lover, and gods willing, perhaps the man Emma would one day be proud to call husband. 

He brushed a stray lock of hair from Henry's head with a gentle finger before releasing the sigh he held deep in his chest and climbing to his feet. It wasn't until he'd turned towards the door he realized he wasn't alone. Emma stood in the darkened doorway, watching him silently, twin tears tracing down her pale cheeks as if she'd heard his every thought though he'd spoken nothing aloud.

Pure panic filled his crystal eyes and he held out his hand and hook defensively, moving towards her slowly, maintaining a painful silence as he joined her in the hallway and closed the door to Henry's room.

“I meant him no harm,” Killian whispered immediately, his heart thundering in his chest especially when he realized he'd not even removed his hook from its brace before visiting the lad that night, something he'd made sure to do every time before.

An incredulous laugh passed Emma's lips as she shook her head, no words forming as she held up her hand, desperately trying to organize her thoughts.

“I swear on my life, I meant no harm,” he repeated, reaching for her, cringing as she backed away, continuing to shake her head silently. “Emma, gods, listen to me, please...”

“Shut up,” she whispered back finally, turning towards their bedroom, bracing herself in the door frame as she gathered her scattered wits about her.

“Swan?”

She could hear the panic in his voice, the break that spoke volumes of how terrified he was she'd misunderstand. Her problem was simply that she understood all to well what he was doing by Henry's bedside. How many nights had she spent watching him sleep, wondering if she could be the person her son wanted, no needed, her to be. How many nights did she lay in his tiny bed, taking comfort in his warmth, in his quiet breathing, in the beat of his heart she could hear only when everything was perfectly silent, and relive every single horrible moment of her life, moments she'd wished she could erase except for the screamingly simple reason that everything she'd done had led her there. How many nights had she hidden her tears in her son's pillow as she thanked whatever power ruled her universe for moments that should have meant nothing being the stepping stones for each following moment that gave her her son, her parents, her friends and now her pirate?

No, she understood all too well what Killian Jones found at the bedside of her son. 

Rather than put it into words, she turned to face the man that meant almost everything to her. She had long forgiven Neal for the damage he'd done, because her walls had protected her heart through the years she'd had to wait for Killian. She'd long forgiven her parents for leaving her alone, because she'd grown up in the world to which Killian needed to come. She'd forgiven Henry for pulling her into this fantasy life, because in one move he'd brought her everything for which she'd ever dreamed. She'd forgiven Killian for leaving her in Rumpelstiltskin’s cage, because she'd needed to open her eyes to the possibility she could have been mistaken about him.

“It's crazy, isn't it?” She smiled at the pirate who trembled before her, cocking her head to the side with pity as the breath he'd been holding escaped his chest in a long whoosh of relief. “How everything we've gone through in our lives put us exactly where we needed to be to get here?”

Killian stared at her in disbelief for a moment, astounded by her complete and utter understanding without him having to breathe a word. 

“I mean, what do you see in Henry when you look into his eyes? Do you see me? Neal? Milah? Even Rumple-freaking-stiltskin? How do you even begin to deal with that?”

He shrugged slowly, shaking his head. “I see you in the way his eyes dance with excitement in situations that would leave most children paralysed with fear. I see Baelfire in the loyalty your lad has to everyone in his life, no matter what harms they have caused. I see Milah in the acceptance he has for whomever crosses his path, and his willingness to fight for what he wants. I see Rumpelstiltskin in the intelligence the boy displays in everything he does. I see none of the pain of my life in that boy, Swan, none of the rotten moments that used to hack away at my heart like a bloody flesh eating fungus. It is almost as if everything that happened was done to specifically create him, and although he's not of my flesh, I swear he's of my blood. I spilled enough through the events that led us to him.”

Emma reached out and pulled him into her arms, pressing her lips to his and kissing him with the force of every emotion that had ever been locked behind her walls. She chuckled softly when his eyebrows rose in shock, her fingers winding into the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck as she brought her lips to his ear. 

“I love you,” was all she whispered before turning in his arms and disappearing back into their bedroom, leaving him standing in the hallway half naked, staring after her in disbelief. 

“Was that a royal declaration, princess?” he called after her, his blue eyes dancing once again with mirth, his confidence once again restored by her three simple words.

“I'll have David issue a decree in the morning, provided you get your ass in this bed in the next five seconds!” she called back, mirroring his confidence as she stripped her tank top from her body, her laughter echoing through their room as he took her words to heart and flung himself through the space between them, tackling her to the bed before she was able to drop the fabric to the floor.

“Mmm, I'll wager his highness will not take well to issuing a royal decree that his precious princess is in love with a dastardly, no good pirate, as accepting of us as he's been to date, aside.”

The sound that escaped her was nearly a giggle as she nipped lightly at the soft flesh of his throat, pushing at him as she tried to wriggle away from the hook that was hell bent on tearing through the delicate lace of her panties. “I wouldn't say no good,” she whispered between bouts of laughter cut short by breathy moans. “I can think of a few things you're very good at.”

“Mm hmm,” Killian returned, letting the nipple on which he'd been nibbling pop free of his lips to reply. “I'm quite sure that you'll not be making him aware of those particular activities, love, or I'm certain I'll find myself yet another hand short at the end of the day. And that,” his voice lowered to a rough growl as his fingers found the soft flesh between her legs, sliding unerringly inside of her, cutting off any further reply she could think of making, “Would be a royal shame, wouldn't you agree?”

Emma gasped loudly in reply, her hips arching up to follow his fingers even as she met his gaze with a good natured glare. “Bloody pirate.”

Killian chuckled, offering her a wink and a slow lap of his tongue over one of her pebbled nipples. “Aye, lass, that I am; the perfect match for a shameless hussy such as yourself.”

“You talk too much, pirate,” she groaned out, not bothering to respond to being called a hussy, lost instead to the sensation of his lips and fingers and the pleasure they were expertly pulling from her tightly wound body.

“Then it's a good thing I've but one more thing to say,” he rested his chin between her breasts, sliding his fingers to his lips and ignoring her groan of protest as he slowly began cleaning them of her thick arousal with lips and tongue.

“Yeah? Let me guess, you're going to hold my orgasm for ransom?” 

Killian grinned, smacking his lips together as he shrugged innocently. “Well, I was going to return your earlier sentiments before ensuring we both find pleasure this evening, but a pirate's ransom could be quite the game to play to pass the few hours until daylight. Swan.”

“I swear to all that's holy, Jones...”

His chuckle was warm beside her ear as he adjusted against her, fingers travelling once again down his body to undo the ties that held his pants in place. “I love you, princess.”

The smile that graced her features was worth every single moment he'd lived until then. A soft blush stained her cheeks, her green eyes danced and sparkled in the moonlight, and her wicked little fingers found the nape of his neck, holding him to her as if she'd never let go. Her next words only announced to the world exactly how perfect Emma Swan was for both the pirate and the lieutenant that lay atop her.

“Prove it,” she whispered in his ear, cocking her hips to cradle his thickening flesh between them, rocking herself against him with the promise of unending pleasure.

“As you wish.”

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
